Out Of Time
by St. Yukiona
Summary: Despues de la fria guerra de los desiertos vuelvo con hambre de paz... Tocame solo una vez mas antes de que llegue mi estrepitoso final...ShidoXMadoka[UARelato OscuroSongFic]


**Hi'**

¿Como andan todos por aca? Ya tenia rato que no entraba verdad?... Bueno el caso es que ya volvi con nuevo fic, todabia no acabo el de "Invited Of Shades" , y les dire la verdad... no ando muy inspirada y este fic pues ya lo tenia y nada mas le faltaba algunas cosillas, en fin espero y les agrade, es totalmente alterno a la historia del anime asi que no se sorprendan si ven mucha sangre, o cosas que ni al caso, Por cierto...salen algunos Oc's Mios asi que no se sorprendan de verlos n.n, los dejo con el prologo...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Get Backer's no me pertenece a mi si no a sus respectivos ejecutivos, creadores del anime XD  
**Genero: **Universo Alterno- Oc's Propios- DarkSon- Song-Fic  
**Melodias:** Rock Classic** -**_Gun's N' Rosses_.- Rock en Castellano -_ Mago de Oz-_  
**Dedicado:**A mi caballero Anthony Waterfordt. Aunque digas que nunca fuistes mio... Yo siempre sere tuya... 

**

* * *

**

)†**( Out Of Time )**†(

By: Marean L. Wolff  
Zar Dessen Dunkel

* * *

**Prologo I** **Parte:  
In the cold war of the flowers**

**E**l cielo se sentía violado al ser penetrado por una flota de humo, que atacaba con persistencia su hermoso azul... y un Dios, enfurecido tiraba los más terribles torrenciales de sangre, al sentirse ofendido de ver aquella acción mortal. Todas las estupideces que los mortales hacían día con día, sin embargo, acá abajo, en la tierra de los ángeles desalado, se veía movimientos violento, mas del normal, explosiones por todo el globo terráqueo, todo un continente con sus pobladores y un poco mas había sido destruido.

**Pov. Adrianne Scarlette**

Se veía carencia, destrucción y desbastacion, en las calles de Casa Blanca, Marruecos. La gente se le podía sentir hostil, negativa, fría, sin sentimientos, solo pensaban en sobrevivir ante la amenaza del fin del mundo. Todo era eminente, la extinción de la raza humana en varias partes del mundo, solo pocos serian los afortunados que se salvarían de aquel desastre...

La guerra acabaría con muchas vidas y mucho odio...

En el campo de batalla se veía tapizado por cadáveres de hombres asesinados a manos de su propia raza, sangre por todos lados. De una simple guerrilla de dos países se convirtió en la guerra mas sanguinaria de todos los tiempos, donde participaron las potencias mundiales...

La guerra de las arenas se le puso por nombre por desarrollarse en los desiertos marroquíes, en esta batalla nada se perdonaba, todo era valido, los más bajos instintos se hicieron presentes y los estúpidos pensamientos de avaricia irrumpieron en la mente de los corruptos gobernantes. La legión del norte, la mas fuerte de todas, tenia la solución y libertad del mundo en sus manos pero... "Poder absoluto, corrompe los buenos pensamientos"... Se les indico infiltrarse a la ciudad de Casa Blanca.

" Aquí Lobo Beta..." Llamaba por el radio,el comandante Shido, unjoven de cabello negro" Aguila Negra... Aquí Lobo Beta"

" Adelante Lobo Beta..." Respondieron en elCIM -Centro de Inteligancia de la Milisia- Que era la maxima autoridad en la armada.

" Cueva del tigre cubierta, Aguila Negra, Esperamos ordenes directas del Lobo Alfa..."

" Fuego a discreción..." se escucho la orden para. A lo que más de uno quedo sorprendido pero eran ordenes.

" ¿Que!"- Pregunto sorprendido el joven que por el radio hablaba.

" Fuego a Discreción... Lobo Beta..."

" Pero aquí solo hay civiles... " contradijo a la orden rápidamente.

" Comándate Shido..." Contesto contradictor y con un tono severo ordeno "Se le dio una orden... su trabajo aquí es acatar las ordenes"

El joven de cabellos negro, Shido, paso saliva por su garganta " Como diga Coronel Midou." Concluyo y entrego el radio a su compañera.

" Comandante Shido... ¿Qué va hacer?..." Pregunta su compañera que recibía el radio.

" Hacer ejercer las ordenes..."- contesto molesto, camino hasta donde las tropas que esperaba paciente las ordenes del centro de inteligencia.

" Pero comandante..." Replico la chica sin perder de vista al pelinegro.

" Tropa..." Todos lo voltearon haber esperando " Fuego a discreción"

Los militares vieron sorprendidos a su comandante. Y no hicieron mas que hacer su trabajo... matando haci. a todo hombre, mujer, niño y anciano, que se toparan, sin importar que eran civiles inocentes..., desobedeciendo así, las reglas no escritas del juego sucio de la muerte. Pronto el resto del mundo se entero de esto, y de ser los pobres soldados pararon a convertirse en los estúpidos bastardos hijos de puta... al terminar este estrepitoso ataque, el general Shido tomo el transmisor.

" Cumplida..." dijo con voz afectada, soltando el aparato, mientras observaba su creación, se dejo caer maltratado psicológicamente, dañado de por vida...

**'(†)†****( ' )†****( ')†****(†)'**

**PoV. Marean**

**2 años después del fin de la guerra...**

Ya la consumación de la guerra se había propagado... Los altos mandos en una junta diplomática habían llegado a un acuerdo, después del ultimo ataque ningún país quería desaparecer. Y así fue como eso llego a su fin, las nuevas generaciones leirian eso en sus libros de historia.

Los soldados guardaron sus armas y retornaron a sus casas...

Shido, el coronel general regresaba, cansado, débil, solo caminaba por las aceras por pura inercia. Su mirada se le podía ver perdido, sus párpados casi cerrados y sus pupilas dilatadas...

Su paseaba su mirada de aquí para allá buscando una cara amiga, pero en vez de eso, recibió puras miradas indiferentes, frías, duras. Que lo juzgaban y lo sentenciaban por portar aquel uniforme...

La gente que lo venia venir por la banqueta se cambiaba a la de enfrente para no pasar junto a el, Shido solo suspiro...

**PoV. Shido**

No es justo... no es justo que luche por ellos y ahora me juzgan, yo les salve el maldito trasero y ahora me odian, sin mi ellos estuvieran muertos... Pero que digo... solo estoy enfurecido con el mundo, solo estoy regpunado de ver tanta sangre, tanta muerte, tanta mierda... Ya no se lo que digo, como tampoco se si vivo por alguien o solo me mantengo por que si o por que el creador querría que viviera el castigo divino aquí en la tierra y no allá en el cielo como cualquier mortal...

" ¿Pero quien dijo que era un mortal cualquiera?" Me digo a mi mismo y entonces escucho la respuesta del creador...

**PoV. Marean**

Una hermosa tonada se escuchaba venir desde un patio, una tonada tercia y delicada, era un violín, un suave violín... Las notas eran cálidas pero tristes, parecía que el autor de tan maravilloso "son" lloraba en cada nota, Shido no pudo aguantar la intriga, y la mato asomándose por los barrotes del jardín, curioso por saber quien hacia tan melancólica melodía.

Y entonces fue cuando la vio... ahí sentada un hermosa joven, de largos mechones de cabello negro profundo, sus ojos cerrados impidan ver la realidad y encerrada en su burbuja de dolor marcaba el tiempo con notas de angustia y sufrimiento... Shido asombrado de que alguien aparte del disfrutara de ese tipo de música se dejo arrastrar por el sentimiento, provocando que una gota de dolor escurriera por su mejilla, depronto ya estaba en el campo de guerra con el cuerpo de una mujer en brazos...

"Shido..." Murmuro esa mujer "Shido..."

" Scarlette..." susurro el joven " No... Scar..."

"SHIDO!"

El joven volteo al oír y entonces vio que en una casa, salía una señora de edad avanzada...

" Madre..." murmuro Shido al ver aquella señora la cual abría las puertas de par en par mientras que un pequeño chico se le tiraba a los brazos en un grito desbordado...

" SHIDO-KUN!"

" Kazu-chan..." dijo el pelinegro abrazando y deborandose a besos y abrazos al joven.

" Bienvenido a casa Shido-kun..." dijo el muchacho en un susurro al oído.

**'(†)†( ' )†( ')†(†)'**

Después de esa emotiva bienvenida, el joven descanso en sus aposentos, sentado en la cama recordó aquella dulce tonada...

Al día siguiente, salió a caminar.

" Hey tu bastardo" grito un joven a espalda de Shido.

El pelinegro volteo a ver quien lo agredía y vio a unos jóvenes que esperaban que volteara para proporcionarle un golpe con un bate. El joven cayo al duro pavimento de la dura realidad en que todo ser humano paga sus actos. Con sangre en su cara miro a sus agresores algo confundido.

" Tu perro y tus bastardos amigos acabaron con mi familia" Dijo uno de ellos golpeando el costado del joven.

" Yo solo recibía ordenes" Contesto cubriéndose el rostro.

" Je je je... no te preocupes no te tocaremos el rostro..." una extraña mueca hizo este sacando un revolver de su saco, con el cual apunto a la cara de Shido " Dile adiós a esta vida bastardo..."

El joven ex-soldado cerro los ojos...

**PoV. Shido**

Siento como mi sangre sube y baja, recorre mis venas congelándome por dentro, la adrenalina y el pánico se han empezado a apoderar de mi, es igual como cuando estaba en el frente solo que no conocía el rostro de los que me hiban a matar en este caso conozco el rostro de mi asesino.. " ¿Que no te piensas defender?." ¿Qué caso tendría hacerlo?... " Respóndeme idiota"

" Makubex déjalo..." eh?... esa voz es... la de una chica...

Era ella, era la chica de ayer... aquel ángel que tocaba melancólica tonada. Sus hermosos ojos azules, me miraban de frente.

" Tubistes suerte bastardo..." El chico al verla cedió y se retiro, después de reponer mi agitada respiración, voltie a ver a la chica quien me sonreía cálidamente y me extendía la mano.

" ¿Estas bien?..."

**

* * *

**

**Fin...**

**Por el momento...**

**

* * *

**

Bien aqui termina este Prologo. Espero de todo corazon les alla agradado.

Proximo Capitulo: Prologo II Parte: "Break through my crystallized sphere"

Se despide de ustedes su servidora... Ciao...

**M**arean **L**. **W**olff

_"La guerra es el campo de sangre al que todo hombre debe ir"_


End file.
